2015/April
April 1 Instagram :"My fans are the sh��t. #chicagomonsters Stuntin' all day." 4-1-15 Instagram 001.jpg Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"I work out ��" 4-1-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"@ABrokenSystem_ I love my f*cking monsters. They are what fandom dreams are made of." :"I'm quitting pop music. ��" :"��gotcha . April Fools! ������" Dog park in Chicago 4-1-15 At a Dog Park in Chicago 001.jpg Video message for Ryan-Lee Johnson 4-1-15 Message to her Little Monster Ryan 001.png April 2 Instagram Twitter :"I love my grandma �� so much. She had a pacemaker put in yesterday, she's already up and walking no… https://instagram.com/p/0-l3qTJFBz/" At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago Gaga was seen getting on a plane to New York City. She was also seen on the plane. 4-2-15 Flying to NYC 001.jpg 4-2-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 001.jpg April 4 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"I love my mommy and nobody sees what I See MOMLOVE ����" 4-4-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg April 6 Instagram :"Time to make some records. Love my jacket today. CAPARA. ❤️" 4-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"��''" 4-6-15 Instagram 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a coat by Capara and sunglasses by None The Wiser. April 7 Instagram :"Manicure addict. I'm surprised my nails haven't fallen off." 4-7-15 Instagram 001.jpg Born This Way Foundation: "The Emotion Revolution" 4-7-15 BTWF Revolution 001.jpg ADL Making a Difference Award 5-21-15 Accepting ADL Making a Difference Award 001.JPG April 8 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"Who me? Emmanuelle Khanh shades and a bad attitude. Why does my brain feel like a frying egg when I write music. Or maybe a train station. Who needs to hear their own thoughts so constantly. Dear brain, I don't find myself that interesting. Quiet down dear. ( but please and thank u feel free to leave any intelligent melodies, lyrics, or world problem solving thoughts.) the perils of the artist, how I wish I could relax but suffering is part of the gig" 4-8-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg :"Filming my mom. She posted on my Insta accident Cuz we have matching cellphone cases. mommy laugh at herself ��" 4-8-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"@RedOne_Official that song we wrote changed both our lives. Such a blessing to see our music inspiring the next generation of artists. ❤️" April 9 Instagram :"Miss my honey ��" 4-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Learn about our Emotion Revolution here, as we take on America to raise mental health and youth awareness: http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/music/2015/04/09/lady-gaga-yale-emotion-revolution/25514969/" :"Take the http://EmotionRevolution.org survey and help me spread awareness about youths mental health challenges and why they are SO important ��" :"God bless you and your mama and family, we'll all be praying @taylorswift13 ��" Craig's Restaurant in West Hollywood Arriving At Craig's Restaurant In Hollywood, CA (Apr. 9) (1).jpg Arriving At Craig's Restaurant In Hollywood, CA (Apr. 9) (2).jpg 4-9-15 Leaving Craig's Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg 4-9-15 Leaving Craig's Restaurant in West Hollywood 002.JPG :Lady Gaga is wearing a jacket by ???, sunglasses by ???, and shoes by Pleaser. April 10 Instagram Cheek To Cheek Tour: The AXIS 4-10-15 Backstage at The Axis at PH in Las Vegas 001.jpg|Backstage At Planet Hollywood Hotel 4-10-15 Planet Hollywood Hotel 001.jpeg April 11 Instagram Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"Mommy has show tonight with Tony in Vegas. We practice stripper for da club later ��#pigstuff" 4-10-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour: The AXIS 4-11-15 Backstage at The Axis at PH in Las Vegas 001.jpg|Backstage April 12 Instagram April 13 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"��''" 4-13-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg :"''Mermaids and Pirates ⚓️4 life I love my mommy and daddy ��" 4-13-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Can't wait to work with Sarah Paulson on @AHSFX !! ��" 4-13-15 Twitter 001.jpg April 14 Instagram April 15 Instagram :"The beginning of our tour has been so great, can wait to get back onstage! I love this pic of us! Look at Tony with his Hawaii tan! ❤️" 4-15-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"When we're out together dancing...��" 4-15-15 Instagram 002.jpg April 16 Instagram Twitter :"Me, mom, & my manager are 'competing' to raise money for @BTWFoundation Emotion Revolution! I'm losing, donate now! https://lgsc.crowdrise.com/" :"Jacket by OLCAY GULSEN Hat by EUGENIA KIM Shoes by ALAÏA https://instagram.com/p/1jk75HJFPh/" Shiseido Commercial - # 1 The first official commercial for Shiseido premiered today. Lady Gaga - Shiseido spot 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Shiseido spot 002.jpg Lady Gaga - Shiseido spot 003.jpg April 17 Instagram Twitter :"Were getting the stables ready for ponies this summer I hope! Thank you CALVIN KLEIN for this… https://instagram.com/p/1ltL_XpFOx/" Arriving at LAX Airport 4-17-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 003.JPG 4-17-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg 4-17-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 001.JPG Paola Kudacki Photoshoot : Main article: Paola Kudacki '' Gaga was photographed at Milk Studios with Elton John in LA. 4-17-15 Paola Kudacki 002.jpg 4-17-15 Paola Kudacki 001.jpg Leaving Pump Restaurant in LA 4-17-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg LEAVING PUMP RESTAURANT IN WEST HOLLYWOOD, CA (APR. 17) (4).jpg 4-17-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 003.jpg April 18 Instagram 4-18-15_Instagram_001.jpg :- Video: https://instagram.com/p/1oDrdbJFCa/?taken-by=ladygaga :"''Photo by Patrick DeMarchelier ARTPOP" 4-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg April 19 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 4-19-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg 4-19-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg 4-19-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 003.jpg April 21 Instagram Twitter :"At the airport in Proenza Schouler. Sensational jacket and matching shoes. �� https://instagram.com/p/1wFWweJFFW/" :"✈️ https://instagram.com/p/1wFe-oJFFk/" :"@YahTosh crazy or leaving... SOUNDS FAMILIAR! ��" :"Soulcycle ride for The Born This Way foundation was a hit today in Chicago! Thank u to everyone who… https://instagram.com/p/1wtSMoJFGb/" :"Today we rode at SoulCycle Chicago for btwfoundation We rode for a world where every kids voice… https://instagram.com/p/1w1FWBJFP-/" SoulCycle Studio in Chicago Gaga was at SoulCycle for an event sponsored by the Born This Way Foundation for donations. 4-21-15 Arriving at Soulcycle Studio in Chicago 001.jpg 4-21-15 At Soulcycle Studio in Chicago 002.jpg 4-21-15 At Soulcycle Studio in Chicago 001.jpg GHYTU777.jpg April 22 Instagram Twitter :"Time to lay eggs in the Kinney's Coop! ��fresh eggs all summer we built a beautiful spacious coop to… https://instagram.com/p/1yy05BpFLF/" April 23 Instagram Twitter :"Asia's brother, Koji. His name means "little one" because he is so small! Miss Asia has an important… https://instagram.com/p/10MlGRpFJu/" :"Just need some Pinot before the plane. https://instagram.com/p/100HbTpFNL/" :"@billboard just one revision should be made to that article. I've had a hand in writing ALL my hits. A proud female songwriter!" Cheek To Cheek Tour: ACL Live at Moody Theater Backstage 4-23-15 Backstage at ACL Live in Austin 001.jpg April 24 Instagram Twitter :"I pray this Sawyer/Jenner interview will be met with compassion. This is an important world issue. #BeBraveEnoughToBeKind" :"We have the chance to write this moment in history together. Let's empower people like Bruce all over the world by being loving & not mean.��" :"#BruceJennerABC Now that is bravery.❤️" :"Me right now https://instagram.com/p/14noNXJFLk/" Cheek To Cheek Tour: Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion April 25 Instagram April 26 Instagram :"Tonight I will never forget. #Jazzfest New Orleans #TonyGaga" 4-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"When the world is still asleep, it's so silent you could hear the tiniest creature. I just listen and walk slowly. A calm simple morning. ��" Cheek To Cheek Tour: New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival April 27 Instagram Twitter :"A self-portrait In a pant suit By SELF-PORTRAIT. This is my escape suit, when I gotta make a quick… https://instagram.com/p/1_A6u6pFEq/" Leaving an airport in Los Angeles 4-27-15 Leaving an Airport in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Self-Portrait, hat by Sensi Studio and shoes by Saint Laurent Paris. April 28 Instagram Twitter :"The SUPREME COURT has begun their hearing on marriage equality. Let's help each others valuable & important voices be heard!THE TIME IS NOW!" :"#SCOTUSHearOurVoices RT and let's make sure they can hear us! We are Americans. Help us end discrimination." April 29 Out and about in Malibu 4-29-15 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg April 30 Instagram :"A beautiful relaxing day with my family. Time to rest, recharge, and reinspire!! ������" 4-30-15 Instagram 001.jpg Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion